


I See Stars

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, tbh I'm in love with this story even tho it's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Race and Albert go stargazing





	I See Stars

**Author's Note:**

> lol literally a copy and paste of a Mean Girls fic I wrote over the summer (pls don't go read it)(but if you do go read it pls comment lol)

This was the life. No phones, no connection to the outside world, just the two of them under the stars.

It had taken Albert weeks to plan this date, between finding a spot and making sure they could sneak out unnoticed. It was so worth it. The look in Race’s eyes as admired all the stars was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. They lit up as he pointed out at the visible constellations and planets.

Albert couldn’t help but grab his face and kiss him, right in the middle of a sentence. They stayed close for a little while after pulling apart, admiring each other in comfortable silence. Albert was the first to pull away, kissing Race’s cheek and pulling the blanket out of his truck. He laid it out in the bed of his beat up Pick-Up Truck, and beckoned Race to come lay with him.

They curled up together, Race admiring the stars and Albert admiring his boyfriend. The atmosphere was peaceful, the feeling of being alone together making them both happier than ever. Out of nowhere, Albert had an idea.

“Dance with me,” he whispered.

And so they danced, lazily swaying under the stars, caught up in each other’s embrace. Race rested his head on Albert’s shoulder, one hand playing with the on the back of his boyfriend’s head and his other placed on Albert’s chest. There was no music, just the two of them swapping lazy kisses and just holding each other. Neither spoke for fear of breaking the binding spell of silence.

Eventually, they shared a look and pulled apart, laying back down in the truck bed.

“I could sleep here,” Race whispered, “it’s actually surprisingly comfy.”

Albert hummed, “then do.”

“I can’t, we have to get home before sunr-“

“Shhh,” he kissed Race’s temple. “I know you’re tired, I’ll get you home.”

Race looked up at him, “you sure?”

“Get some sleep, I’ve got you baby.” He pulled his boyfriend closer, letting Race nuzzle his neck as he drifted off. Albert loved this, when Race would latch onto him like a koala. It was absolutely adorable. He had a leg thrown over Albert’s hips and his hand rested over his boyfriend’s heart.

He had once told Albert why he did that, always resting his head on Albert’s chest or keeping a hand over the boy’s heart. “I like to feel your heartbeat, it reminds me you’re alive.” It was a really sappy thing, but Albert adored it when Race did that.   
He felt the boy’s breath even out against his neck, and he smiled softly. “I’ve got you,” he whispered, kissing Race’s head, “and I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Albert and Race are both starry eyed bitches  
> commentttttt plssss


End file.
